


all my friends are wasted

by hourglassmermaid



Series: Shadowhunters Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Jace is Exasperated, Lovesick!Alec, M/M, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Tumblr Prompt, drunk!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourglassmermaid/pseuds/hourglassmermaid
Summary: [Prompt] 43. “Are you drunk?” & 3. “It’s three in the morning.”“Not so straight laced now,” Alec proclaims triumphantly. He swings forward and has to catch himself on the back of a chair.“Nothing about you is straight, darling,” Magnus teases.“That’s for sure,” Jace snorts. “He’s away from you for one night, and it’s all, ‘I miss Magnus. This is Magnus’ favorite drink. Did you know we had our first date here? I should text Magnus.’” He says this in what could be construed as an impression of Alec but sounds more like a sappy teenager — which, certainly sounds like his lovesick Alexander.





	all my friends are wasted

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to combine two of the prompts because I thought they worked nicely together. One of the requests is turning into a full blown fic, so that one will prob also have a couple prompts thrown in. Go figure ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> The nonny who requested this said we were totally robbed of Magnus getting to see drunk!Alec in 3x06, and I couldn't agree more! Have a lil Magnus dealing with his drunk boyfriend!
> 
> As always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://hourglassmermaid.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzylightbane)!
> 
> Title comes from [All My Friends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3mrYxPLSH4) by Snakehips.

“ _Shit_.”

A crash somewhere in the loft rouses Magnus. He startles awake almost instantly. You didn’t get to be centuries old by being a light sleeper. It’s a shame; he was having a particularly pleasant dream about him and Alec on a private beach somewhere with very little clothing. 

His wards hum and tingle with their usual ambivalence, so his intruder must not be malevolent. Magnus fumbles around on his bedside table searching for his phone. He finally locates it when he knocks it onto the floor. It crashes to the ground with an audible _thud_. 

“Dammit,” he swears, getting out of bed. 

He picks it up and takes a breath before turning it over. Fortunately, the screen isn't cracked. If it was, Magnus would have to throw out the whole damn phone and buy a new one. And he just bought this one last week. 

He swipes across the screen and winces at the brightness. He checks the time and throws the phone into the pocket of his lounge pants — which, it’s good to know that he’s wearing pants before he storms out into the living room. 

He storms out into the living room with a glowing energy ball at the ready. “Who dares disturb the High Warlock of— Jace? Alec?” Magnus deflates as soon as he finds his boyfriend and his _parabatai_. Alec’s surrounded by a pile of shattered glass, and Jace seems to be gesturing for him to stay put. “What’s going on? It’s three in the morning.” 

“We closed off— closed _out_ Hunter’s Moon,” Alec hiccups, and it seems to require a tremendous amount of focus for him to spit that out.

“Is he drunk?” Magnus asks Jace. He turns to Alec. “Are you drunk?” 

“He had two martinis and a round of tequila shots, and now he’s trashed,” Jace answers as he crouches down beside Alec and sweeps the shards into a dustpan. Magnus banishes away the mess before Jace has the chance to tear his good trash bags. 

“Not so straight laced now,” Alec proclaims triumphantly. He swings forward and has to catch himself on the back of a chair. 

“Nothing about you is straight, darling,” Magnus teases.

“That’s for sure,” Jace snorts. “He’s away from you for one night, and it’s all, ‘I miss Magnus. This is Magnus’ favorite drink. Did you know we had our first date here? I should text Magnus.’” He says this in what could be construed as an impression of Alec but sounds more like a sappy teenager — which, certainly sounds like his lovesick Alexander. 

“But Jace, have you _seen_ Magnus?” Alec pouts, stomping his feet and nearly throwing himself off kilter again.

“Yes,” Jace hisses, exasperated. “I’m literally seeing him right now.” 

“Fuck, you look so good, babe,” Alec whines. 

Jace grimaces. Alec stumbles over to Magnus, and Magnus has to steady him. Alec leans into Magnus, and it’s like holding an octopus crossed with a tree — cuddly limbs everywhere that are also, well, very large. “Thank you, darling,” Magnus says, patting Alec’s chest.

“I think Maia was about ready to kill him,” Jace says. 

“No way,” Alec slurs. He waves his arms as if to emphasize his point. “Maia likes _me_.” 

Magnus can’t help but chuckle as Jace’s eyes narrow. “Yeah, I’m done with him. He’s your problem now, Magnus.” Jace stomps towards the exit.

“Thanks for bringing him home safe,” Magnus calls as Jace closes the door behind him.

Alec nuzzles Magnus’ hair, and Magnus wrinkles his nose. “You smell like a liquor store,” he teases with a wink. 

“You smell like sandalwood and love.”

Magnus’ heart clenches; the declaration is so earnest. Sometimes Magnus forgets how easily Alec says these things, like he’s a walking Hallmark card. 

“Oh really? And what does ‘love’ smell like?” Magnus asks. Yes, he’s fishing for compliments, but it’s not everyday Alec shows up at his door flushed and legless. 

“You.” He says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world. 

He buries his face deeper into Magnus’ hair, breathing him in. Normally, Magnus would be annoyed to have his perfect pompadour disturbed. But he’ll let it go just this once. 

“Ya know, I think Underhill has a crush on you,” Alec mumbles into his hair. 

The moment broken, Magnus asks, “What?” 

“He kept asking ‘bout you,” Alec says. “I kept answering him cause you’re my favorite thing to talk about.” 

Okay, moment fixed. 

“Are you sure it’s _me_ he has a ‘crush’ on?” Magnus asks, suddenly very amused. 

“Well, duh. You’re like the hottest guy ever.”

“Am I now?” 

Alec agrees happily with the nod of his head and continues on. “Who else would he like?” 

“Darling, I can see the hero worship on him from a mile away. I think he might have eyes for you.”

Alec teeters backwards, his eyes going wide. “Whaaat?” 

Magnus glances at the clock. He has a house call to make tomorrow morning, or well, later on this morning, and Alec’s meeting with the Head of the Chicago Institute. If there’s any hope of him greeting her without a pounding headache and rolling nausea, they should probably get to bed soon. 

“How about I explain it to you in the morning,” Magnus promises. 

Magnus gives Alec a (plastic) cup of water and then helps him strip down to his boxers. They drift off together, wrapped in each other’s arms — gearing up to face the day one hangover at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Hang out with me on [tumblr](http://hourglassmermaid.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzylightbane) for more fun!


End file.
